Desde el otro lado del Sinsajo
by Diana de Ailf MDI
Summary: Porque los niños y la gente del Capitolio también sufrieron y quedaron con cicatrices. Y tienen pesadillas con un día en el que se cobren venganza con unos nuevos juegos. SPOILER: En la nota de autora del final se cuenta una de las más importantes muertes en Sinsajo.


**Disclamer:** _Toda la idea de Panem y los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenece en realidad. Es de Suzanne Collins y de la gente que hace las pelis. Estaría escribiendo en inglés para empezar._

* * *

><p>Se despidió de la única persona que seguía hablando con ella después de que los crímenes de su padre durante el gobierno de Snow salieran a la luz. El mundo había cambiado demasiado en apenas dos años, y la gente parecían pensar que ella y su madre eran tan culpables como él de los experimentos en inocentes. No le gustaba eso. Se refugiaba en sus historias imaginarias y en los sueños, aunque estos se tornaran pesadillas. En los últimos tiempos Vivi era casi completamente antisocial.<p>

* * *

><p>-¡Viviana Ashryder!- El mundo se paralizó. De nuevo. El mundo había cambiado demasiado en los últimos tres añ adolescente de quince años del antiguo Capitolio subió al estrado. Ella era el último tributo para los últimos juegos del hambre.<p>

Vivi, quien tiene una pasión loca por las historias y la psique humana. Que despreciaba la política. Vivi, aquella a la que le gusta imaginar un mundo de príncipes inútiles y princesas fuertes y valientes, que admiraba con todo su corazón a Katniss Everdeen cuando esta decidió morir antes que matar a su compañero en la arena. Que adoraba mimar a su primo pequeño, y los vestidos de color azul eléctrico.

Casi se derrumba cuando le entregaron la noticia de que su primo había muerto con la bomba frente a la casa del ex presidente Snow. Mientras caminaba hacia el escenario los recuerdos de esos últimos meses inundaban su mente.

Su padre, de un cargo demasiado alto como para pasar desapercibido y a quien los rebeldes habían marcado como objetivo desde el principio. Fue uno de los primeros en caer con la toma del Capitolio. Su madre, frívola y algo pusilánime, quien se fue en una depresión poco después con la muerte de su marido y el cambio en su vida. Fueron a vivir con su tía Dalila, madre de Erick un niño adorable de siete años, muerto. Y después de todo… y un infernal año incierto de guerra, llegaba esa horrible idea. Otros Juegos, los de la venganza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no eran capaces de entender que no era su culpa? Ella ni siquiera quería ver como se mataban unos a otros, no había decidido nada de eso. ¡No quería eso, no quería subir al estrado, no quería, no iba a morir, no, eso no…!

* * *

><p>Viviana despertó, hiperventilando, con lágrimas en los ojos. Suspiró temblorosamente recordándose a sí misma que era una pesadilla, una que nunca se cumpliría. La gente del distrito 13 estaba demasiado asqueada de caer al nivel del Capitolio. Y la venganza solo lleva a más venganza y un círculo de odio en consecuencia, se recordó a sí misma, la frase de alguno de los libros que había leído.<p>

Cogió la novela de fantasía de su mesita de noche y comenzó a leer, incapaz de volver a dormir sin que imágenes de su propia muerte le asaltaran el cerebro. Sabía que había gente con mucho más derecho que ella a sentirse así. Gente que no era del Capitolio, que habían perdido sus casas, a toda su familia, a la pareja, mejores amigos. Debería sentirse afortunada de tener un techo y una casa con ropa y comida, todos sus queridos libros e historias.

Pero aunque fueran mínimas comparadas a las de otras personas eran pérdidas, y no podía evitar añorar días mejores, donde todo parecía perfecto y la verdadera realidad del mundo escapaba a su comprensión. Las cosas que sucedían dentro de los laboratorios en esa inmaculada ciudad por las noches. No olvidaría la destrucción en las calles, la noche en la que todo cayó en su sitio. Porque también tenía el derecho a llorar su inocencia perdida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Autora:<strong> Aun no entiendo a la gente que decía que los del Capitolio merecían unos últimos Juegos del Hambre con los hijos de los dirigentes. Ellos no tienen la culpa del pecado de sus padres, ellos también perdieron cosas (que quizás no fueran tan importantes, pero duelen de todos modos). Por eso odié las bombas que causaron la muerte de Prim y decenas de personas más. Y la decisión de Katniss, que me pareció absurdamente impulsada por venganza, aunque puedo comprender que se sintiera así después de la muerte de su hermana, por la cual inició todo eso.

En fin, besitos.

Dee Ailf.

PD: No he leído demasiado del fandom de JdH así que lo siento si esta historia es algún tipo de cliché o repetida.


End file.
